Magic Reveal
by CamelotWolf
Summary: One-shot in which Arthur finds out about Merlin's magic and Merlin gives him a piece of his mind... what could possibly go wrong? Appearences from the kinghts and Gwen as well. Enjoy! CamelotWolf x


This is just a little one-shot that I randomly thought of… so yeah, anyways enjoy! R&R welcome :D

Magic reveal…

Merlin stood behind Arthur's throne in his usual place; this was yet another audience requested by the people to ask the King for help and other such things. He was so bored having been stood there for three hours already, the other nobles who should be present made various excuses leaving just Arthur and Gwen, Merlin and the Knights of the Round Table.

Yawning Merlin rocked on his feet earning a snigger from the knights around him; he turned to them and gave them his usual grin. The last person to come was a middle-aged man, hunched over. Merlin stiffened as he could sense the magic present as could Gaius who had just come to stand by Merlin who wasn't looking his best.

The man hobbled forward and said, 'Arthur Pendragon,' those present bristled at the mocking tone, 'I have come here with a simple request. You must answer for the crimes against my people the druids carried out by your father and yourself. All it will take is your life, you took away innocent lives and are cursed by many. Few however stand against you due to the protection of Emrys who is your shadow, I refuse to cower from someone who serves you and yet claims to be one us. Your answer, my Lord?' the man said with an insulting bow.

'I shall do no such thing, those were punished for crimes against Camelot as any with or without magic would have done. I have executed none in my reign and my father's sins are not my own.'

'That may be but we must be appeased. You refuse? Very well, farewell King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot.' With that his eyes glowed gold and a fireball shot out of his arm towards each person present in the room, including the knights who had moved forward in defence of their king and friend.

They were all thinking the same, this is the end even being the best we are useless against magic. Out of nowhere a shield formed in front of each fireball, keeping all from harm and absorbing the impact.

Merlin's mind reeled as he saw the fireballs heading towards his friends. Sighing he reached for his magic and threw a shield in front of his family. The druids eyes widened but then he grinned, 'So Emrys, we finally meet. Truly the once and future kings shadow, how can you even think about being a servant for another, let alone a Pendragon? They will kill you.' Said the man with a triumphant grin.

All eyes shifted to Merlin, most with shock except Gaius and Gwaine naturally grinned like all his dreams came true in that moment. Merlin ignored them and walked forward. 'Druids are peaceful people, these kind of attacks will only increase Camelot's hate for you. Think about this, I do not wish to kill you but I will if you harm any here.'

The grin vanished on the druids face, 'How can you say that? I want revenge!'

Many were surprised by how Merlin now held himself, gone was the bumbling idiot and here was a man radiating power… _magic. _They stood stock still for Merlin's next words, Arthur was a rage of emotions. Partial wonder but mostly anger and betrayal which simmered below waiting to be released. 'Then key world there was 'I', you do not speak for the druid race. Revenge will get you nowhere, believe me I know…' many raised their eyebrows at this. '… I have been full on anger many times, I could have literally ripped Camelot from the Earth yet I have not. As for me serving Arthur, I do so by choice. He is my friend and the once and future king, I will protect him with my life if necessary.' The two magicians were now circling each other. 'If you continue to attack Camelot you will only reinforce the hate, you must forget the past and create a future. I will let you go if you swear never to harm another again for revenge or I will kill you.'

The druid gave a curt nod. 'I will try Emrys, I was ruled by anger and am wrong. I am sorry but also wrong about you, I admire you I suppose.' He apologised the King before walking out without being dismissed. As the door shut behind him, Merlin slowly turned with a grimace to look at Arthur who was positively brimming with anger. The knights looked unsure, as did Gwen. Gaius looked concerned.

The silence reigned until a

Arthur began to prowl forward, Gwen placed her hand on his arm but he shook her off. Then came the moment they were waiting for, 'YOU HAVE MAGIC? WHAT THE HELL MERLIN? I THOUGHT I KNEW YOU, I TRUSTED YOU-' he was about to continue but Merlin held up a hand and Arthur found he could not speak or move. He did however happily glare at Merlin.

The knights moved forward but again Merlin held up his hand and they were in the same position. He said in a shaky voice, 'Please listen before you judge. If I release you will you listen that is all I ask, then you can do with me what I will and I will not fight you.' His voice faded as the tears streamed down his face. They all reluctantly nodded so Merlin released them. Arthur strode back to his throne and bit out, 'Speak sorcerer.'

Merlin perked up and murmured 'Warlock…'

'What?' Arthur ground out.

'Warlock, I am a Warlock not a sorcerer. I was born with my magic, I did not learn it.'

'How is that possible, there are no more Warlocks.'

'There are few left, like me.' Merlin sank to the floor with his back against the table in the centre of the room. 'It's easier if you ask the questions and I will answer.'

'Who knows about you?'

'Mother, Will, Lancelot…' he risked a glance at Gaius who just nodded, '…and Gaius.'

'How did Lancelot find out? You knew Gaius?'

'I did my Lord, Merlin saved my life on his first day here with his magic. Lancelot found out when Merlin enchanted his lance to kill the griffin.'

'That is impossible magic is evil.'

Merlin after hearing this became angry. He had saved Arthur so many times, so he stood. Arthur glanced warily at him. 'Evil, am I evil? Can you honestly say that?' Arthur was about to reply but Merlin continued, 'You want to know what happened the first day I arrived? I saw a boy executed for magic, the very thing I possess. Mother sent me here to Gaius; I was not safe in my village.' All present were taken a little aback, even Gaius. 'I have never belonged anywhere and never will. I was always different at home to the others. Bastard I was called for not having a Father, strange due to superstition. I was becoming strong and mother became worried, I was angry a lot of the time and therefore I broke things with my magic like glasses or bowls. It was only a matter of time before someone saw me so I was sent here. As for saving lives, I have lost count of the number of times I have saved yours. Next question?' Merlin spat out at the end.

'How could you do this to me Merlin? I LOST MY FATHER TO MAGIC, MERLIN-'

'AND I LOST MORE TO YOU!'

'What?' Arthur whispered very curious now so temporarily he ignored the magic business.

'You heard me…' Merlin was barely reigning in his temper, '…I lost more to you. I lost my best friend, the only one who ever accepted me, he died taking an arrow meant for you. I lost my Father but wait… oh I remember, he isn't worth my tears.' Arthur realised he must have been talking about Balinor. Balinor was his father? Suddenly Arthur felt guilty, very guilty.

The doors burst open and in strode Morgana looking smug, 'We meet again Arthur Pendragon, long time no-' she was cut off my Merlin who yelled, 'NOT NOW MORGANA, I AM RANTING!' With that Morgana was thrown into the wall with a resounding crack before she fell unconscious to the ground.

'What?' Merlin asked inquisitively. The entire room was silent, finally Arthur spoke, 'You…Morgana…Wall…What?'

'I have no time for her now. Now where was I? Oh yes; I nearly lost my mother when you were bitten by the questing beast. I journeyed to the isle of the blessed to exchange my life for yours but Nimwae took my mother's instead. I nearly lost Gaius then as well. I lost Freya to you.' Merlion whispered at the end.

'Who was Freya?' asked Gwen tenderly.

'The woman I loved, don't look at me like that I may be stupid to you but she became everything to me. I fi recall correctly, YOU Arthur stabbed her and took her life.'

'Merlin I would never-'

'She was the basset, cursed and yet I loved her. I loved her so much I was ready to throw away my destiny to protect you and leave with her but you killed her before I could.

'Merlin I-' Arthur was promptly ignored and Merlin continued.

'I have saved your life so many times. You call me a coward in jest? I have faced Nimwae by myself and destroyed her, I faced every single quest you have been on and somehow no matter how hard or impossible it seemed we always succeeded. Did you never question this?' Arthur looked back and realised what Merlin was saying, they had been lucky, he looked around and saw the knights agreeing but Merlin wasn't finished. 'THAT was because of me, I have covered our trail, killed a griffin and God knows what else. I have suffered so much Arthur; I have constantly been in fear, watching people like me being killed. I hated myself for lying to you but if you knew you would have killed me. Camelot is constantly under attack from magic, and I am the one who constantly sets it right. '

'Merlin I am sorry, I did not realise.'

Again the door burst open but another druid walked in. Merlin siged and muttered, 'This is ridiculous…' before raising his voice to say , 'Leave Camelot alone! Don't you ever learn? No one had ever taken Camelot and never will do with me here.'

'I-' said the druid but Merlin cut him off.

'Do you have any idea how annoying it is? I have to get rid of all of you and the monsters that follow. Can't you just leave us alone, I mean really.' Merlin's eyes flashed gold and a bolt of lightning shot out from his hand to hit the man squarely in the chest. Merlin was being seen in a new light.

'No you didn't realise Arthur' continued Merlin as if nothing had happened. 'After we returned from a quest, I was normally harmed in some way yet you made me work.' Merlin ribbed his top off to show them the numerous scars he had gained. He went through a list of how each was received. The knights gasped as did Gwen. Merlin's torso was covered in scratched, lumps, bruises and what looked to be burn marks.

'One more question Merlin,' this came from Leon, 'did you have anything to do with the dragon?'

'Yep. I set him free.'

'You WHAT?'

'I set the dragon free, if you don't remember Arthur Balinor was a dragon Lord, therefore I am as well. I am assuming you made the connection. He has always given me advice when it came to saving Camelot. His knowledge is amazing and believe it or not, he is the one who has also saved Camelot through helping me. Kilgharrah is my kin and he was wrongly imprisoned for 20 years. He was always annoyingly cryptic, in exchange for the information I had to set him free. Then I sent him away after Balinor had died. He now obeys me, as does Aithusia.'

'Aithusia?'

'The other dragon… did I forget to mention that? Oops, sorry.'

'Anything else I should know?'

'Um… nope not at all, unless you- actually that doesn't matter.'

'Merlin' Said Arthur with an eyebrow raised. 'What else?'

'Um I may have potentially momentarily released a goblin… but that was all sorted out.'

'Merlin, I…' Arthur sighed. 'I don't know what to do.'

'I think my point is made, do with my life what you will. I care not for I have nothing left.' Merlin knelt before the throne with his head down.

Gwaine decided that the situation needed to be lightened, 'Merlin? If you can control a dragon, can you control unicorns? It would be pretty cool… actually don't worry. You can summon lightening so can you summon ale?' He finished with a grin.

Everyone gave a gentle laugh; leave it to Gwaine to say something like that in a serious situation.

'Um… Arthur, I know you are thinking but we have a slight issue with an angry witch half-sister of yours.' Merlin gestured with his thumb to Morgana who was now struggling to stand up.

'Merlin can you restrain her?'

'Naturally.'

'You known this may work after all' finished Arthur with a grin. Everyone visibly relaxed with this, Merlin was still their bumbling idiot, but with power.

'Oh and by the way Merlin, when we are done here my armour needs cleaning, as do the horses.'

Merlin grinned in response as Gwen lightly whacked Arthur on his arm.

DAdadadadada, there you go, what did you think? Please review! Or favourite, I like those to! Thank you for reading and please check out my other fanfic!

CamelotWolf x


End file.
